


The Better Part of Life (Translated version)

by ausmac



Category: Gettysburg (1993)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausmac/pseuds/ausmac
Summary: At a moment of quiet before the storm of a great battle, one friend reaches out to meet with another, on the other side of the battlefield.





	The Better Part of Life (Translated version)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation into Chinese of my original story, posted in English, translated by Fantuan.

《The Better Part Life》

原作：《盖茨堡之役》（1993）（*Gettysburg：又译葛底斯堡战役）  
作者：ausmac  
译者：饭团（无授权）  
分级：大众  
文案警告：作者未选择警告  
分类：普通  
角色：卢·亚米斯德将军，温菲尔德·汉考克将军  
附加标签：友谊   
原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481277/chapters/21453209

摘要：在那暴风雨般战役前的片刻安宁中，一位朋友在战场的另一端，见到了另一位朋友。  
作者的话：这个会面并未真实发生过，虽然它本应当发生的。汉考克和亚米斯德确确实实是极亲近的好友，而他们在葛底斯堡战役中兵戎相见。令人难过的是，卢在那场史诗般的、骇人的冲锋中受了枪伤，而后在联邦医院中不治身亡（*卢常被误认为伤重不治，事实上他并未重伤，其死因应当与败血性休克、中暑、或肺栓塞有关），甚至没能——就我们所知——再见一次他的挚友。汉考克也负伤了，但他活了下来，继续作为一名政治家，还竞选了总统。汉考克是一名杰出的军官，受士兵爱戴，同事们也相当尊重他。北弗吉尼亚军扑上葛底斯堡的联邦防线时，他把守阵心。  
但我试想他们两人若真得一刻休憩，那么或许是这样的。

正文：

葛底斯堡外，邦联防线，1863年7月  
卢·亚米斯德觉得皮特（*朗斯特里德将军昵称）没真想让他去找温。他觉得这可能只是公认严厉阴沉的将军的一刻异想天开罢了。然而它占着他的脑子，他都可以相当理想化地看到其发生；然而这对此时此刻的处境毫无帮助。战争不是用来做梦的。

实施这个计划的打算不停地冒上来，正在这当口儿他……为什么不呢。我搞不好过一两天就死了，为什么不在我死掉之前让梦想成真一次呢。

他派人去叫副官，边等着边坐在树阴下写了一封信。副官小跑着过来了，他递上信，下了命令。

“打上白旗，拿着这封信去联邦军防线。送给温菲尔德·汉考克将军。告诉他卢易斯·亚米斯德将军希望与他见面。”

联邦防线，上午时候  
天气很热，和温·汉考克记忆里的每个七月一样热。他身上痒，还有汗味儿；他不禁想自己还有没有机会变干净。他早上在帐篷里脱了衣服洗了洗澡，感觉不错。到他重新穿上衬衫、马甲、大衣之前，在太阳升起来蒸笼似的烤着他之前，他感觉不错了一个小时。

不过话说回来，他比他绝大部分的士兵好多了，他们只能站或坐在烈日暴晒之下，挥打着苍蝇跳蚤；一堆难闻的、脏兮兮的、嘴里不干不净的可怜人。换句话说，一支典型的军队。

“阁下，我能为您做些什么吗，您还没吃早饭。我有刚煮好的咖啡，还有没坏的黄油和面包。”

温眯着眼睛瞟了一眼他的副官，一个威斯康星来的顶随和的中尉：“黄油和面包不错，约翰，但我会直接为了一杯凉的什么东西向李投降的。”他叹气，“柠檬汁，刚榨的，冰块叮当响。”

年轻人哀叹一声。“好阁下，我也是啊。现在我一整天可不想别的了。”中尉摘下眼镜，用一块脏脏的方巾擦了擦，“除了那个，我这儿有水、馊了一丁点儿的牛奶、和咖啡。”

“那就要咖啡吧，谢谢你约翰。”

他正吃着早饭、喝下最后一口咖啡时，一个骑兵过来了，翻身下马，对他的副官敬了一个礼。他们说了两句后约翰进来了，神情困惑。

“阁下，奇怪了。墙边有个叛军信使，拿着一封给您的信。”

温突然感觉肚子里嗡了一下，早饭难以下咽：“谁写的？”

“一个叛军的将军，叫厄米斯德的？”

“亚米斯德！”他猛地跳起来，匆匆踩进刚刚吃饭时脱下的军靴，“老天！是的，是的，让那个信使来见我。”

邦联军官走下山坡，依然把草草将就的白旗挂在他的佩剑末端，完全漠视周围穿蓝衣士兵的怀疑目光。他在温面前立定，利落地敬了个礼。

“阁下，如果您就是汉考克将军，我为我们师的指挥官亚米斯德将军带了一封信。”

温回敬后伸出手：“我就是汉考克。把信给我。”

他撕开信，双手微微发颤，浏览过那几行整洁的字迹。“你告诉将军我同意了。我的副官一个小时后会在你进入我们防线的地方到位。”

叛军军官再次敬礼：“好的阁下。”

温茫然地看着那军官被护送下山——自己都没意识到——努力控制住不要表现出不合时宜的欣喜。他冷静地转向自己的副官：“约翰，一小时内，像我刚才说的那样准备好。”

约翰眨眨眼，神情不解：“要干什么呢，阁下？”

“要接待我的客人。亚米斯德将军要来拜访我了。”

————————  
横跨草坡到另一端山包（*墓地山）上的路十分漫长，要慢慢地、由副官执着白旗护送过去，使敌人得以充分地观察。这种事不能心急，但卢还是想一踢马刺直直疾奔上那个小山丘。唯一的好处就是期待感。就像孩子期待着糖果那样，他为了最后的结果享受着漫长的骑行。

卢格外用心地打理了自己的装束。他穿着他最好的制服，肩带火焰似的流苏垂下腰间的剑带，靴子格外闪闪发亮，须发修剪得一丝不苟，制服柔软整洁。为了这次特殊时刻，似乎应当要展现最好面貌。

奇怪的是，他一点儿也不害怕。就算打着白旗，公然走向敌军防线也是危险的。许多枪口正紧盯着他，有人一激动、一眨眼或者一走神，手一抖就能要了他的命。但他知道不会这样的。臭烘烘的热天儿一下子清新起来，阳光和煦，空气充满希望。他要见到他最好的老朋友了，能握住他的手、看到他的脸，慈爱的天父当然不会吝啬给予他这么一丁点儿的幸福吧。

他们终于走上山顶，在沿着山丘蜿蜒的低矮的小石墙前停下。他的士兵注意到那儿的联邦兵力：乌压压的人群在四处走动，在一门门冷硬的大炮后以团为单位扎营。求老天保佑，他想，如果我们要攻打的当真是这条防线。由汉考克把守中心，这儿将无懈可击。他们最好的人掌握着这支军队的主心骨。

他等着，这时一个年轻的军官过来向他敬礼：“亚米斯德将军，我是汉考克将军的副官。可以请您随我来吗？”

他点点头，忍住幼稚地开口说“这就是我为什么来这儿啊！”的冲动。他翻身下马，把缰绳递给他的副官，保持着庄严风度：“在这儿等着，乔治。不，我没事的。等着我。”

他跟着中尉，目视前方，同时感觉到了蓝衣士兵好奇的打量目光。军队之间的和谈比较少见，但还是由军衔较高的军官会面议事，不涉及投降问题。被第三军包围着，卢仿佛回到了加州，那时他还穿着蓝色的军服，与温、皮特·朗斯特里特和乔治·皮克特共同服役（*温于1858年进驻加州，在内战爆发前与多名南方将领成为朋友）。副官带他走过一条崎岖的小径，途径几个像总指挥部的帐篷，走到小树林旁的一间农舍前。中尉在门口停下，打开门，侧身请卢进去。

他在昏暗的光线下眨眨眼，随即听到了一个极其熟悉的声音。

“谢谢你约翰，没问题了。”

“可是阁下……”

“相信我，约翰，我和将军相处绝不会有危险的。”

房门在他身后关上，卢的视线落向房间另一头，看见了那个他在世界上最关心的男人。

他一点儿没变。还是那修长而挺拔的身材，髭须整洁而英俊的面庞，明亮而睿智的双眼。此刻，那双眼睛闪着光，而那张脸上咧开一个大大的笑容。

几乎没意识到自己在干什么，卢几步穿过房间，张开怀抱紧紧抱住了汉考克。他感觉到温的双臂也环住了他，一样用力地拥着他。他的感官充盈着男人的气息：他的暖暖的汗水、微弱的古龙水、脸前的呢绒衣料、轻触自己的发丝。

“不知道……”他开口，声音嘶哑，“……老皮特会怎么想，看我这么抱着一个联邦军官。简直不成体统。”

温的身子因为发笑而抖了抖：“我想我的士兵如果看到我这样，估计离着老远就会昏过去呢。”

美妙的几刻钟后他们分开，卢发现温的眼眶湿润了，和他一样。“天啊，温，能见到你真是太好了。我从没想到我还能再见到你。”

温拽出一把椅子让卢坐下，同时前者坐在他身边。他们细细端详着对方，仿佛要把对方的音容笑貌烙进脑海似的。“我很高兴收到你的信。我真不知道李将军居然能让你来，我连想都不敢想。”

卢笑了，用手背擦了擦眼睛：“李将军不知道，不过说真的我也拿不准他会怎么想。皮特让我来的。”

温点点头，目不转睛地望着卢：“好人老皮特。我听说他孩子的事了，请告诉他节哀（*1863年朗斯特里特将军的三个儿子为南军服役时战死，一说因发烧夭折）。但其他人呢？乔治·皮克特怎么样了，还和以前一样疯吗？”

整个下午他们都分享着故事，谈论着逝去的朋友与幸存的朋友、家人、和故乡。夕阳西沉，战争似乎已经渺远了，而只有夜晚的熄灯号声才将他们拉回现实。

终于，卢不甘地站起身：“我得走了，在这儿呆的时间太长了。我们都承担着刻不容缓的责任。”

温点头，伸出了手：“卢，照顾好自己。等这结束了，我还想见你。”

放开最后一下贪婪的相触，卢微笑起来：“我会尽全力服从您的命令，阁下。而如果你不同样这么做的话，我会非常生气的。你总把自己逼得太紧——坏习惯。”

“你就说吧，你这老战马！”温走向房门并打开，在温暖的夜光下沉寂地站着，“我像上天祈祷让这快些结束。我再也受不了看着我的朋友一个个死去了。”

卢站在他身边，戴上手套，目光越过那个绿盈盈的山丘：“太多朋友了，太多讣告要写了。”他转身，挺直腰板，利落地敬了一个礼：“将军。”

温回敬，褪去笑容，但双眼仍炯炯有神：“将军。”

在军队的注视下，他们再没有什么要说要做的了。卢上马，半挥手半敬礼地向温示意，掉转马头奔向自己的军队了。

温·汉考克目送着他离去，看那个马背上的高大身影消失在渐隐的天色中。

 

作者的话：  
The better part of one's life consists of his friendships.  
——亚伯拉罕·林肯


End file.
